Happy Tree Friends: The Final Battle
by primedahedgie
Summary: No longer accepting Oc's. Oc's x Oc,Flippy x Flaky
1. Chapter 1

Happy Tree Friends: The last battle

Disclaimer: I will never own happy tree friends

Summary: after the tiger army conquered 3/4s of the world they march on to conquer America. Together the OC's and the Cannon characters must band together to stop them. Will they succeed or will they be bloody pulps on the ground left to rot?

Pairings: Oc's x Oc's, Flippy x Flaky

Life was going on as normal in the happy tree village until disturbing news reached the ears of Skiddy and Flippy. "This cant be good and it wont be good" Skiddy said to Flippy, "The tiger army has conquered 3/4ths of the world and there moving here!!!" "We need as many soldiers as we can and luckily I know a lot." He flipped open his cellphone and went his phone numbers……

*this is your cue to submit your Oc's so that they can help the Happy Tree Friends win the war!!!! Submit them quickly as they only have a few days so hurry!!!!!"

The end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Tree Friends The Final Battle Bios

(Thanks for letting me borrow you'r OCS guys!!!)

Name: Stonepaw  
species: bagder  
gender: male  
clothing: cowboy hat and a t-shirt that says 'nuke 'em  
Age: 25  
Military specialty: mainly heavy artillery  
personality: irratable but generous  
bio: he was a soldier for years but didn't outrank flippy because of his temper and for some reason is not bothered by it. His main belief is that you should respect your enemies as you kill them so you don't lose your sanity like he believes flippy did but will make jokes about the horrors of war .  
Weapons of choice: close range: hachet farther range mackorov pistol  
likes: poker and loves jokes  
dislikes: gloating

name: frost

age:16

species: Cat(male)

fur coloration:solid black with ice blue paws

Clothing: a white T-shirt, a light blue shirt overlapping the t-shirt, and blue jeans

personality: a very quiet person usaully only talking when hes addressed and even then speaking very somewhat standoffish at first but as he gets to know the person becomes very values trust most in a person. he is not very cautious. he becomes very talkative around flurry, usaully about plans or schemes. he is too nice to refuse helping likes to tease flurry by using her crush on him against her.

other:he can control ice,freezing enemies,creating ice barricades and forming weapons, usaully longer ice power is only hindered by his imagination.

name:Flurry

species:Fox (female)

fur color: pink with long white hair and a white left paw

clothing:a forest green T-shirt with old blue jeans. the right leg has a huge rip at the bottom

personality:flurry is very smart, rivaling sniffles at times. she has always been friends with frost, and the two usually head off to create chaos and mayhem. flurry also tends to drag frost into situations that he could care less about. she has a crush on frost, which has led her to alot of trouble in the loves to steal things, mostly jewels. she only cares for herself when there is trouble but would never betray frost.

special:she can cast spells but is not very good at any spell except charm spells.

any magical things can be removed from them for the story.

Name:Remus  
age:25  
Gender:Male  
Species:cat  
Personality:shy and timid,but will fight if needed and does fight pretty well. Though timid, he also has a very short temper and can be impatient.  
Appearence:White with navy blue a brown hoodie and a black and red arm hazel pacman eyes instead of the common black color.  
Weapon of choice:mostly uses a crowbar or any kind of gun he can lay his hands on.  
likes:Reading,music,and his friends.  
dislikes:almost none, except the people that even dare to ** him off.

Name: Aurora  
Age: 23  
Gender: Female  
Species: Cat  
Personality: A little cold, but will defend those she cares about to her death. Is eager to fight but rather quiet at times. She likes to cause quick deaths, not dragging it out too long.  
Looks: Average htf height and weight. Brown fur with a white mask over muzzle and part of her forehead streaking up. Ears have white fringe as does tail (Think Gatomon from Digimon like-fringe) Wears a Ruby heart pendant on her neck and red gloves over her paws with slits on the fingers so claws stick out.  
Eyes: Black  
Weapon of choice: Katana and her own claws.  
Romance: If you want to, you can pair her with another OC, but she tends to think love is a waste of time.  
Family: Dead, all killed.  
Dislikes: An unjustifiable death.

((Okay that is Aurora ^^ This looks like it is going to be a good story and you can use her if you want. Also I drew her (Though it looks crappy) on Deviant art and you can search her by looking up "Aurora htf oc" if you click 'newest' she is the first one there))

sounds interesting so far  
name:general smith ronaldson  
age:32  
species:squirl  
weapions:rocket luancher,sniper rifle,two pistoles,[any kind you want them to be]  
biography:a hero from desert storm and a genaral in the army. his personality is cherful but in combat he's a killing machine.

Name-Hollow

Age-19, 17 during the war

Species-Dog: retriever

Eye color-Left-Red, Right-Blue

Fur color-Light brown

Hair color and style- Black with 2 blue streaks, covering his left eye.

Sex-Male

Clothing and accessories- A gray hoodie, his beret, torn jeans and black and white checked sneakers. a tongue piercing and dog tags.

Sexuality- Straight

Birth date- September 18

Bio- a veteran. He served with Flippy and several others. Killed several people and has deep regrets. He has killed 28 people by his count. Not counting the tags he hasn't claimed. Previously a sniper and a rifleman.

Name-Lucas

Age-18

Species-Dog: husky

Eye color- blue

Fur color-black and white

Hair color and style- white, hanging in and around his eyes.

Sex-Male

Clothing and accessories- blue long sleeved shirt, jeans.

Sexuality- Bi

Birth date- July 25

Bio- always willing to fight for what's right. Believes in equal rights. His father rejected him for not being normal, always yelled at him for being different. Recently moved to Happy Tree in an effort to forget his old life.

Name- Aaron

Age-22

Species-Dog: German shepherd

Eye color- pale purple

Fur color- brown and lack

Hair color and style- black, combed just out of his eyes.

Sex-Male

Clothing and accessories- black unzipped hoodie, black t shirt with 2 golden eyes staring out, jeans torn across the knee, an arctic camouflage bandanna tied around his neck.

Sexuality- Straight

Birth date- May 24

Sparky

gender:female

species:rabbit

Bio: A yellow rabbit who, after suffering a large electrical shock at birth, is almost completely resistant to electricity. Her body acts like a living capacitor and stores any electrical charge she comes into contact with (and later unleashes the electrical current usually killing others around her.) Also, after being used to the feeling of being electrically charged for so long, she's become addicted to it, and will start to go through withdrawls and will do ANYTHING for a charge. When at a really high charge, her body also becomes electromagnetic, causing metal objects(usually sharp) to become attracted to her body. She is usually very friendly and likes to hang out with the other tree friends, but when low on charge she becomes unpredictable and sometimes even hostile towards others. Because of her facination for electronics, she likes to be around Sniffles, usually helping with experiments, and she may even have feelings toward him...

Appearance:Yellow fur, metal bracelets, and a golden necklace with a small thunderbolt on it. She has a tuft of fur on her head which sticks out wildly in different directions. When fully charged, her fur is bright yellow, her ears are straight, and she usually is really, annoyingly hyper. When low on charge, her fur becomes a dark, sickly yellow, her ears droop and she is very sluggish.

Name: Twitch aka Tommy Anderson

species: rabbit

gender: male

fur color: yellow( torn up where he ripped his fur out)

clothes: a tattered straightjacket andd torn brown shorts

Bio: Went insane from being accidently locked in a attic for three weeks. He killed tweleve people, believing that he was ridding the word of the "sins of the earth." Has tri polar disorder that makes him hyper and crazy, muderous and bloodthristy. or depressed and sucidal. Loses the disorder in the sequel to a Twitch in Time, becomming for evil and corrupted then before. Tried to stab his father and that and the killings got him sent to a mental institution. A few weeks later, Twitch breaks out and goes to Happy Tree Town where he meets Petunia and starts to have a crush on her. Twitch's right eye is always twitching, hence his name and has a lazy eye, just like Nutty's.

Personality: Cruel, unpredictable, a bit of a pervert, sadistic, only cares about himself


	3. The Battle Begins

Happy Tree Friends the Final Battle

Skiddy's POV

"How much longer until they're here?" Flippy moaned. "10 minutes." I growled "don't ask anymore." I saw a few trucks over the horizon. I saw the first one park and some people got off and I saluted them. "Good afternoon Stonepaw, Frost, And Flurry. You're outfit is in the cabins along with you're weapons." I watched them move into the cabins as the next truck parked. 3 more people got off. "Good Afternoon Remus, Aurora, and Hollow. You're outfit is in the cabins along with you're weapons." Another truck stopped and I saluted them. "Good afternoon Lucas, Aaron, Sparky, Twitch, Flakyfan55, Flipped you're outfits and weapons are in the cabins." I watched as the truck's departed and went to the town hall waiting for everyone to come.

At the Town hall 10 minutes later……

I looked around and saw 50 military outfits. I stepped up to the podium and fixed the speaker. "Listen up Soldiers you are here because the Tiger army has invaded and will be here any time." A series of groans erupted in the town hall. "SILENCE!" I yelled and everyone shutting up. "We are the Earth's last defenses, we are the elite, WE WILL WIN THIS WAR ARE YOU WITH ME?!" Cheer's erupted from all around the town hall. "Sir!" Sniffles our militaries technician approached me, "The Tiger army is approaching fast!"

Outside

"You heard him to battle stations!!!!!" Everyone scattered and took defensive positions around the town. "Fire the mortar rounds!" I yelled. The guns spoke and I watched as soldiers flew into the air. I saw all the blood and let my evil self take control. "CHARGE!" my evil side said and we charged. "Sparky now!" She discharged all her electricity and killed all the soldiers in range. I tossed her a car battery which she gladly sucked the energy from. I saw twitch attack a group of soldiers who must've called him a freak. Stonepaw was blowing off some heads. The dog trio was destroying anything in their way. I hope none of our soldiers get in their way. I pulled out two miniature Uzi's loaded them and shot at the soldiers. We were going to win this war no matter what. I grimaced as I blew off another soldiers head. I reloaded my guns and started shooting again. I gasped as I saw an anamorphic iron man flew over my head. The helmet was removed showing primedahedgie in all his glory. (A/N: yes I do not own Iron Man Marvel does.) He nodded at me and put his helmet back on. He flew off and started blasting the soldiers as they flew into the air explosions occurring. Planes flew over and started dropping bombs. I smirked. We aren't going to lose that easily.


	4. The Battle Ends and Aftermath

Happy Tree Friends: The Final Battle: The Battle Continues

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OC's and FlakyFan55 thanks for the idea.

Skiddy's Point Of View

Blood lied everywhere. Bullets whizzed past my head as I fired my guns. Bombs exploded and bodies lain strewn across everything. Most of our soldiers were in the hospital and yet somehow we were still winning. "We can't hold out much longer Skid." "I know but we have to hold out we can't lose the Earth to these mother truckers." I replied while shooting back. Blood covered my entire body the only part that wasn't covered in blood was my tail. A soldier tried to sneak up from behind me but I impaled him with my tail. Now I was covered in blood. I was shot in the arm by a bullet and it made it to we're I couldn't move my arm. I fell over in pain and was taken to the infirmary.

FlakyFan55's Point of View

I grimaced. This was very bloody. But I fought anyway with grace and power. I looked and saw Skiddy getting transported to the infirmary. I shot a soldier that was getting a little to close for my liking. I saw a weakness in their ranks. I smirked and rushed towards it with the help of primedahedgie and Sparky. I was shot in the knee but I ignored it and continued to run even with the pain shooting through my leg. I shot a few soldiers but it really wasn't needed as primedahedgie would blast away the soldiers and Sparky would zap any that got to close. When I got to the weak spot I put a bomb and set it up and knowing eventually the bomb would explode in a few minutes. Prime picked me up and grabbed Sparky's paw and flew us over to our side. He dropped us off and I donated the bomb. It took out half of their forces. I smirked. I knew it would do that but I was hoping it would take out more. They eventually found out that I knew about their weak spots so they covered it up preventing the use of any more bombs.

Flipped's Point of View

I ran from the explosion. I knew it would be an instant death if it hit me. I jumped over a soldiers head and continued to run. I would not die today. I darted past each soldier the explosion slowly catching up. I looked behind me and saw the soldiers getting decimated when the explosion hit them. I smirked; we were going to win after all. I sped up and ran even faster, speeding past soldiers the explosion seemed to speed up as well. Soon, I escaped the range of the explosion. I sped out and joined the rest of the group of the OC's and Author's. I breathed heavily and when I saw prime's worried face I gave him a thumbs up showing I was okay. He sighed and I smirked. I turned around and saw this war wasn't over yet. It was time for the elite brigade to go in. The elite brigade consisted of me, Prime, FlakyFan55, Flaky, Flippy, Skiddy, who was now ok, and Sparky. Prime stepped up and looked around examining us all.

Prime's Point of View

"Today we win this war for Earth, we win it for all of the animals, WE WILL WIN AND WE WILL NOT SURRENDER!!!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. We weren't called the elite brigade for nothing. I turned around and shot a Uni-beam into the crowd of soldiers killing many of them. We charged and I flew into the air flying through the air shooting anyone in my way. We will not lose this war and lose the Earth to these tiger suckers. I landed in front of the general and prepared to shot my repulsors. The laser charged and I was prepared to shoot except for when Flippy stopped me. I looked at him and saw he had flipped out. I nodded and flew off.

Flippy's Point of View.

"Ah Flippy old friend." "I'm not you're friend." I growled at the general. I was NOT in the mood for his crap today. "You have the NERVE to attack Happy Tree Town?!" I yelled at him, "You must REALLY want to die today!!!!!" I yelled at him. I charged at him and stabbed him in the shoulder. Then I grabbed him and threw him into a tree putting my knife to his neck. "Don't EVER mess with my friends." I snarled as I slit his throat finally ending his life before I burned his body. I looked behind me and I saw a celebration happening as we had won. I ran up the hill to join them and we celebrated. I hugged Flaky and give her a peck on the cheek and she blushed. I and she had been going out for a while. I think she looked cute in the military outfit she had on. Skiddy came over with a bandage on his arm, that was from that bullet that had pierced his arm, giving me the thumbs up. We all raised our glasses and gave a mighty cheer. We, a measly army of 500 people, had saved the Earth from the tiger army who had 100,000 soldiers. That uplifted the spirits of everyone in the town.

Skiddy's POV

I stepped up on the podium in the town hall and raised my glass in the air. "We had won this battle other country's would run from, we are the Earths last defenses, we are the elite, WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!" I yelled and everyone cheered and we swigged the glass's contents down. I looked around and saw everyone was having a good time. I smiled and walked down from the podium. I grabbed a sandwich and took a mighty bite out of it. This was the most exciting day of my life.

Aftermath:

The world was forever grateful to America. Soon Flaky and Flippy got married and had a kid. For those who wanted to join the army Skiddy would be there to help them all the way. Prime agreed to stay here. FlakyFan55 and Flipped also agreed to stay. Flappy, Flaky and Flippy's son, grew up to be a fine man and joined the military. Cub also grew up and joined the navy and he lived up to be the best navy commander anybody has ever seen. We never died because of the towns cursed properties. WE are waiting for the Earth to need us again.

Skiddy out.

Primedahedgie: what did you think? I told you FlakyFan55 that I would have an important role for you. It took me sometime to make this but I hope you like it. Prime out.


End file.
